


C'est moi qui te l'offre

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kankurou is an adorable little brother, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Deidara, comme de nombreux jeunes étudiants, était obligé de travailler pour payer ses études à l'université.





	C'est moi qui te l'offre

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de Naruto même dans cet univers sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Deidara, comme de nombreux jeunes étudiants, était obligé de travailler pour payer ses études à l'université. Il avait obtenu une bourse qui lui permettait de payer ses frais de scolarité, mais il avait besoin d'argent pour le loyer de son appartement et la vie quotidienne. Il était en deuxième année d'études d'art, et il dépensait pas mal en peintures, carnet de croquis, crayons, heureusement, il avait eu la chance de trouver un poste de serveur dans un café à cinq minutes de l'université. Il était assez bien rémunéré, sans compter les pourboires, et n'avait pas de trajets pour se rendre sur son lieu de travail. 

C'était l'automne et les jeunes venaient chercher une petite boisson chaude avant de rentrer chez eux, ou pour certains, venaient la consommer sur place. 

« Bonjour qu'est ce que je vous sers ?, demanda-t-il par habitude

Il ne pu plus bouger lorsqu'il découvrit qui était son client, ou plutôt sa cliente. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme blonde, de taille moyenne, et de corpulence normal, aux yeux verts sombres. Elle venait souvent ici, toujours avec un garçon brun, plus grand qu'elle, et qui d'ailleurs était assis à leur table habituelle depuis un moment. 

-Bonjour, je prendrai un café au lait s'il vous plaît, indiqua-t-elle 

Elle venait ici depuis la rentrée de septembre, et il ne connaissait que son prénom ; Temari, c'était tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, avec le fait qu'elle était très belle. 

\- Je vous fait ça tout de suite, assura-t-il 

-Merci beaucoup.

Il se mit au travail, et prépara la commande de la petite blonde. Il se retourna et la lui tendit, elle le remercia, et paya. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait d'aussi près, et qu'il lui parlait, jusqu' à présent c'était toujours le garçon qui venait récupérer les boissons. Elle avait une jolie voix, et il n'aurait pas été contre l'entendre à nouveau. 

\- Excusez-moi.

-Oui, parvint-il à articuler, heureux que ce soit encore elle

\- Vous vous êtes trompés, je voulais un café au lait et vous m'avez servi un café bien serré, expliqua-t-elle

-Je suis désolé, je vous le change tout de suite.

Il reprit le gobelet qu'elle lui tendait, et en prépara un autre, un café au lait cette fois-ci. 

\- Tenez, je suis encore une fois sincèrement désolé, s'excusa-t-il

\- Ça ne fait rien, cela peut arriver à tout le monde. Bonne fin de journée, conclut-elle

\- Bonne fin de journée à vous aussi, lui répondit-il »

Une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment loin, il poussa un long soupir, en se traitant mentalement d'idiot, et s'il n'avait pas eu peur de paraître ridicule, il se serait probablement giflé. Pour une fois que c'était elle qui venait commander il s'était trompé. Elle devait le prendre pour un incompétent même pas capable de préparer un simple café au lait. 

La semaine suivante il ne pu pas la voir car il était tombé malade, et était resté chez lui. Le lundi, comme il s'était senti mieux, il était retourné en cours, et ensuite à son travail. Elle n'avait pas tardé à arriver, sans le garçon brun qui était toujours avec elle, elle était seule. Elle faisait la queue, en attendant son tour, écoutant de la musique. Comme toujours elle prit un café au lait, et après avoir payé alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus personne à servir, il se mit à l'observer discrètement. Elle avait remis ses écouteurs, qu'elle avait quitté lorsqu'elle lui avait adressé la parole, et lisait un livre. Il dû pencher la tête pour parvenir à en déchiffrer le titre, l'épais volume était un livre de cours, et avait pour sujet la période Edo. Il supposa qu'elle était étudiante en histoire, et il trouva que cela lui allait bien, il l'imaginait avoir les yeux brillants à chaque fois qu'elle apprenait un fait historique nouveau. 

Elle interrompit sa lecture et porta son gobelet à ses lèvres, à peine le breuvage avait-il franchi ses lèvres, qu'elle fit une grimace de dégoût. Il se douta qu'il s'était encore trompé, et cela se confirma lorsqu'il la vit se rapprocher de lui. 

" Laissez-moi deviner, je me suis encore trompé, dit-il en la devançant

\- Vous lisez dans les pensées ?, demanda-t-elle en plaisantant

\- Non encore mieux, sur le visage des clients, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Comme la dernière fois, il récupéra le gobelet qu'elle lui tendait, et en prépara un nouveau sans se tromper. 

\- Alors comme ça vous êtes étudiante en histoire ?, lança-t-il dans le but de faire la conversation

\- Oui, mais comment le savez-vous ?

\- Disons que j'ai eu une intuition.

-Une intuition, et ce ne serait pas un livre d'histoire par hasard votre intuition, en déduisit Temari 

\- Temari, tu es là, on y va !, intervint une voix masculine

Elle fit une petite moue déçue avant de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant et lui indiqua qu'elle arrivait tout de suite. 

\- Je suis désolée je dois y aller, à une prochaine fois peut-être, Deidara, le salua-t-elle

Il fronça les sourcils, comment connaissait-elle son prénom, il ne le lui avait jamais dit.

\- Moi aussi j'ai eu une intuition, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton moqueur avant de s'en aller."

Comment avait-elle deviné qu'il s'appelait Deidara, personne n'avait jamais prononcé son prénom devant elle, et il n'avait pas de cours en commun, il se serait souvenu d'une fille comme elle. Il baissa les yeux et tomba sur son badge avec le mot Deidara écrit en majuscule dessus. Il pouffa de rire devant sa propre stupidité, elle l'avait bien eu.  
Les jours suivants il l'attendit, mais elle ne vint pas. Le garçon brun avec lequel elle traînait toujours était seul. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient violemment disputés, qu'ils avaient rompu, et qu'elle n'allait plus fréquenter ce café pour ne pas croiser son ancien petit-ami. C'était bien sa chance, pour une fois qu'il rencontrait une fille qui lui plaisait, il fallait qu'elle cesse de venir alors qu'il venait à peine de commencer à avoir une conversation. Il n'avait cependant pas le loisir de rêvasser car le café ne désemplissait pas. 

Il ne s'aperçut donc pas que discrètement quelqu'un attablé l'observait attentivement, épiant le moindre de ses mouvements. Cette personne avait même du mal à le suivre à travers ses va et vient entre le comptoir et la salle. Les journées se succédèrent et se terminèrent sans qu'il ne remarque cet espion.

La semaine suivante, elle revint, et rejoignit l'étudiant brun, qui l'attendait à leur table. Cela peina Deidara, alors ils n'avaient pas rompu, ou alors ils s'étaient remis ensemble, en tout cas ils étaient en bons termes s'il se fiait à la manière dont ils se comportaient l'un envers l'autre. Évidemment, elle était trop bien pour lui, il aurait dû s'en douter. 

A table, Temari et le garçon qui était avec elle discutaient de leur journée de cours, lorsque le brun décida de changer le sujet de discussion. 

« Il avait l'air heureux de te revoir, commenta-t-il.

\- Qui avait l'air heureux de me revoir ?, demanda-t-elle confuse 

\- Le serveur, toute la semaine il a eu l'air déprimé, et au moment tu es entrée il a complètement changé d'humeur.

\- Tu parles de Deidara ?

\- Oh, tu l'appelles par son prénom, comme c'est mignon, la taquina-t-il

-Si tu veux, soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux, en tout cas c'est le pire serveur que je n'ai jamais rencontré, à chaque fois que j'ai commandé il a réussi à se tromper! 

\- Tu plaisantes !,s'exclama son compagnon de table

\- Comment tu décrirais un type qui au lieu d'un café au lait te sert un café noir bien serré, et pas une mais deux fois, les deux seules fois où j'ai commandé moi-même d'ailleurs, remarqua-t-elle

\- C'est incroyable ce que tu me racontes, si tu avais vu les services qu'il a assuré ces derniers jours, il n'a pas arrêté une seule minute, et tout ça sans la moindre erreur, la contredit-il

\- Alors disons que je n'ai simplement pas eu de chance.

\- Et si...commença-t-il

-Oui et si...répéta-t-elle l'invitant à poursuivre

-Si c'était parce que tu lui plaisait?

\- Sois sérieux deux minutes je t'en pris, le gronda-t-elle 

\- Mais je le suis enfin! Écoute je te jure que je l'ai vu de mes yeux vu assurer un service à lui tout seul sans jamais se tromper, et toi tu me dis qu'il ne t'a pas servi la bonne boisson lorsque tu as passé commande, explique-moi pourquoi il pourrait enchaîner les demandes sans soucis, et qu'il n'arriverait pas à en réaliser une seule, argumenta-t-il

-Je...

-Ah tu vois tu n'en sais rien, constata-t-il satisfait 

-Attends, donne moi deux minutes pour réfléchir s'il te plaît, pesta-t-elle

-Je peux t'en donner le double si tu veux, cela ne changera absolument rien, tu ne trouveras rien à redire, affirma-t-il

-Tu as gagné, je n'ai pas d’explications, s'avoua-t-elle vaincue 

\- Je le savais, et sinon, comment tu le trouves ? 

\- Il est loin d'être moche, et il a un charmant sourire, avoua-t-elle

\- Pour résumer il te plaît bien.

\- Physiquement oui, tu sais que j'ai un petit faible pour les cheveux longs, et même si je n'ai pas pu discuter longtemps avec lui puisque tu nous a interrompu la dernière fois il a l'air d'être sympa, confirma-t-elle

\- Vas lui parler alors.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire moi !, le contredit-elle

\- Tu n'as encore rien bu, vas commander, c'est un bon début, l'aida le garçon brun

\- Hum, tu sais quoi, pour une fois tu as eu une excellente idée, mais pas tout de suite, il y a trop de monde. »

Elle se prit une petite tape sur l'épaule, son interlocuteur n'ayant pas aimé le « pour une fois » de Temari, il avait toujours de bonnes idées. 

Deidara les observait, ils formaient un joli couple, et ils semblaient heureux tous les deux, ils étaient si naturels l'un envers l'autre, riant, se frappant gentiment, il ne manquait plus que le baiser et la scène serait parfaite. La file d'attente s'était vidée, ne restait plus que les gens à table, et le serveur n'était pas mécontent de pouvoir souffler un peu. Son repos fut de courte durée lorsqu'il la vit se rapprocher d'un pas gracieux et élégant. 

« Bonjour.

-Bonsoir serait peut-être plus correct, tu ne crois pas Deidara, corrigea-t-elle

Il nota le tutoiement soudain, mais ne s'en plaignit pas, si elle employait ce pronom c'est qu'elle l'appréciait. 

\- Pardon, alors je recommence, il toussota d'une manière théâtrale, bonsoir à toi aussi Temari

-Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?, lui demanda-t-elle

\- Bien, même très bien, et toi ?

\- De même, merci de poser la question.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?, proposa-t-il

\- Pourquoi pas, je vais me risquer à prendre un café au lait.

-Tu es injuste, cela arrive à tout le monde de se tromper, bouda-t-il

\- Deux fois avec la même cliente qui désire un simple café au lait, admets qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions, répliqua-t-elle

-Peut-être parce que la cliente en question trouble le pauvre petit serveur, chuchota-t-il d'un ton si bas que même de là où elle était elle ne pu l'entendre.

\- Je prendrai donc un café au lait, déclara-t-elle

-Très bien, je vais te le faire, assura-t-il

Il se tourna pour attraper un gobelet et commença à préparer la boisson, elle le regardait faire, impressionnée de la rapidité et de la précision de ses mouvements. 

\- Voici un café au lait, tout chaud pour mademoiselle Temari, dit-il en déposant le breuvage sur le comptoir

Elle le remercia, et en échange déposa sa monnaie sur le comptoir, mais il la prit et la lui rendit. 

\- Celui-là c'est moi qui te l'offre.

\- Merci c'est gentil.

Elle porta le gobelet à ses lèvres et fut ravie que le liquide ait le goût du café au lait. 

\- Temari on y va il commence à se faire tard, cria le brun qui avait récupéré ses affaires et celle de l'étudiante. 

Deidara lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'il avait en magasin, cet idiot passait son temps à les interrompre, et volontairement en plus, parce qu'il avait bien remarqué qu'elle était occupée. L'autre étudiant avait déjà la chance de sortir avec une fille aussi extraordinaire qu'elle, il pouvait au moins laisser aux autres le droit de lui parler de temps en temps. Bon s'il était honnête, cette remarque était hypocrite de sa part, si cela avait été lui le petit-ami de cette sublime créature il ne l'aurait jamais quittée. 

Elle était de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux de la couleur du sable, des yeux qui avaient une couleur captivante, et tout ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait. Elle avait de magnifiques jambes qu'un short en jean bleu foncé dévoilait presque en intégralité, à ses pieds elles portaient des bottines de motarde noires, sur la partie supérieure de son corps elle avait enfilé un chemisier de style bûcheron rouge sombre et dans ses cheveux reposait un headband couleurs orange et jaune. 

Physiquement elle lui plaisait déjà énormément, mais au niveau de la personnalité, elle était tout ce qu'il aimait ; drôle, intelligente, déterminée, et elle ne se laissait pas écraser par les autres. Le seul défaut qu'il lui reprochait était qu'elle déjà prise, c'était injuste, il croisait la route de la femme de ses rêves, mais il fallait qu'un autre l'ai vue avant lui.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive, d'habitude c'est moi qui t'attends, râla-t-elle 

Son interlocuteur ne trouva rien à répondre, si ce n'est à lui tirer la langue. Deidara le trouva très immature, comment une fille aussi brillante pouvait fréquenter un type comme lui. Elle méritait tellement mieux, quelqu'un comme lui par exemple. 

\- Désolée il faut que je file, mais j'espère te revoir bientôt.

\- Bien sûr, la prochaine fois que tu as envie de café au lait, ou autre chose n'hésite pas à passer, on ne sait jamais, je serais peut-être de service

Elle s'éloigna de lui, et se rapprocha de l'autre garçon qui ne bougea pas. La paire discuta quelques minutes, ensuite, Temari prit un morceau de papier, un stylo et un cahier dans son sac en bandoulière. Elle posa le morceau de papier sur le carnet, et nota quelque chose sur celui-ci. Une fois terminée, elle replaça le cahier et le stylo là où elle les avait pris, mais garda le papier dans les mains. Elle hésita quelques instants, se remit à parler avec son compagnon, et finit par revenir vers lui. Elle lui tendit le petit bout de papier afin qu'il le prenne, et c'est ce qu'il fit. 

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda-t-il bêtement 

-Les numéros gagnants du loto, je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais je vois l'avenir, mais non c'est mon numéro de téléphone au cas où tu voudrais m'appeler, que veux-tu que ce soit, répondit-elle un sourire amusé sur les lèvres

-Ton...numéro ?, s'exclama-t-il

\- Tu n'es pas obligé si tu n'en as pas envie, je ne te force à rien, tu es encore libre de le faire ou de ne pas le faire, balbutia-t-elle en tripotant ses mains. 

Même ainsi, l'air timide elle était adorable, avec ses joues roses et ses yeux baissés. 

\- Attends, tu n'es pas déjà en couple ? 

\- Quoi, pas du tout, tu pensais que j'avais déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie, le contredit-elle

-Oui, avoua-t-il honteusement 

\- Et qui ?, voulut-elle savoir

Il n'osa pas répondre, mais mentionna quelqu'un derrière elle, elle se retourna et ouvrit les yeux en grand. 

\- Oh non mon dieu ça c'est trop drôle, éclata-t-elle de rire

Elle fit signe au brun de les rejoindre, et Deidara eut un peu peur, il savait se défendre, mais l'autre mesurait dix centimètres de plus que lui, s'il voulait lui mettre une droite en pleine tête, le blond ne pourrait pas l'éviter. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, soupira le garçon en se plaçant à côté d'elle. 

\- Deidara, je te présente Kankuro, mon petit frère, dit-elle entre deux rires

-Ton frère !

\- Il pensait qu'on était un couple, expliqua-t-elle à son frère, riant toujours

Kankuro éclata à son tour de rire, Temari et lui en couple, c'était amusant et aussi étrange. 

-Tu es perturbé comme type, c'est la première fois qu'on nous la fait celle-là, reprit-il une fois calmé

Deidara aurait dû se vexer que la fratrie se moquait aussi ouvertement de lui, mais la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était qu'elle était libre, et qu'elle venait de lui offrir son numéro. Il pensait à ça et au fait qu'il n'allait pas se faire frapper par un petit-ami jaloux. 

-Pour ma défense on ne peut pas dire que vous vous ressembliez beaucoup.

Kankuro allait ouvrir la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose lorsque la porte du café s'ouvrit laissant entrer un garçon aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux bleus. 

\- Ah enfin vous voilà, ça fait dix minutes que je patiente comme un idiot ! 

Il se rapprocha de la blonde et du brun, et il fit une bise à Temari qui l'ébouriffa affectueusement. 

\- Avant que ton cerveau très prolifique ne se mette à imaginer quoique ce soit je te présente Gaara, mon autre petit frère, intervint-elle

-Encore ! Tu en as encore beaucoup, n'en revint-il pas

-Quoi comment ça encore ?, questionna le nouvel arrivant ne comprenant rien 

\- Rien, rien on t'expliquera en route, il faut qu'on y aille ou on va se faire disputer par maman, à bientôt Deidara, salua-t-elle »

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main, et posa les yeux sur le morceau de papier qui contenait les dix numéros gagnants, qui sait avec la chance qu'il avait aujourd'hui il devrait peut-être les jouer au loto.


End file.
